With This Ring
by SummerLuv
Summary: Yes another MLF. The Ministry is forcing Witches and Wizards to wed. Who will Matchmaking department choose for Hermione. Oh and, Bill isn't exempt. Ok the whole story is revised: Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The characters do not belong to me. I'm just playing with them and promise to return them.

This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no flame reviews.

With This Ring

The Daily Prophet

Marriage Law

Due to the rise of deaths in the wizarding world the Ministry of Magic has issued a Marriage Law. The Ministry of Magic's new Matchmaking Department has gone through the list of non-married witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 50 pairing up the most compatible. Everyone will receive their letters in one weeks time. If anyone refuses to abide by this law you wand will be broken and you will be sent to Azkaban.

The following are the rules for our new marriage law:

1. Witches an Wizards have exactly one month to get married

2. Witches and Wizards must consumate the marriage within one week of marrying

3. Witches and Wizards must produce a child within 2 years of marriage

A Ministry Official will be visiting the newlyweds' home once every week for 4 weeks, then once every month for 11 months, and finally once every year for 2 years.

Thank you for your cooperation

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

Hermione was sitting in her room wondering how her life could get any worse. There it was on the front page of the daily prophet.

A marriage law. She couldn't believe what she was reading.

"How can the ministry get away with this", thought Hermione. "How barbaric".

Hermione folded the paper up and stuck it in her trunk.

She had received the owl while packing for her last year at Hogwarts. She thought her life would become easier after Harry finally defeated Voldemort. Oh how wrong she was.

After finishing up her packing she decided that now was a good time as any to tell her parents about the new law.

Hermione reached the kitchen where she knew her parents were.

"All set for you final year"? Asked her mum

"Yes mum, I'm all packed".

"Umm…mum, dad". "There's something I need to tell you".

"What's the matter dear"? Asked her dad

"Well, Hermione paused. "The Daily Prophet arrived earlier informing the wizarding community that they've passed a Marriage Law". "The Matchmaking Department will be sending us letters in one week to inform us of our betrothed".

"Is there anything we can do about this"? Asked her mum

"No, there's no way around it".

"No way around it"! Her father yelled, "There has to be a way around it"!

Hermione spent an hour listening to her father yell and speak profanity. She had never seen him that upset before. After finally convincing her father (or more herself) that there was truly no way around the new law. And that it was either that or Azkaban. It was already time to leave.

Hermione promised her parents that she would owl them the details of her match. And with a POP she was gone.

Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾ almost instantly. After stowing crookshanks and her trunk away on the train, she set off in search of her friends.

Hermione noticed the group of redheads standing together along with a brunette she assumed was Harry. She set off towards them.

As soon as Hermione set foot near her friends she heard someone yell,

"Hermione"! It was Ginny

Ginny ran straight to Hermione enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Hermione, did you read the Prophet". Asked Ginny

"Yes I did". "I think I'm still in shock".

"I think everyone's in shock", said Ron walking towards the girls.

"Yeah, no one expected this from the ministry". Hermione heard someone say from behind her. She turned and realized it was Bill Weasley.

"Bill", said Hermione. "Your engaged, this law doesn't apply to you does it"?

"Yes Hermione, it does". "The law stated that _married_ witches and wizards didn't apply to it". "It didn't say anything about them being engaged". Continued Bill.

"Oh my goodness Bill, I had no idea". "I'm so sorry", said Hermione.

"How is Fleur", Ginny asked.

"She's crushed". "She's hoping that we will get matched together". "But we're almost certain that she will get matched with someone from France".

"This law is ruining everyone's lives". Said Bill.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Bill walked over to the rest of the group that consisted of Mr. and Mr. Weasley, Harry, Fred, and George.

"Our dear Hermione", said Fred. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if they matched you with someone like…I don't know, maybe Neville"?

Hermione gave Fred a death glare. Then said,

"Oh you mean like it would be if you were paired up with Eloise Midgen"?

Fred's smile disappeared instantly and Hermione noticed a gulp.

That will shut him up, thought Hermione.

Fred looked to his twin and said, "George, I think its time for a drink". "I have this sudden urge to drink myself to oblivion".

"I'll go with you". Said Bill. "A firewhiskey would probably do me some good".

Hermione looked towards Mrs. Weasley and noticed the frown on her face and a glare shooting towards her three sons who were obviously about to get inebriated.

"You boy's bill do no such thing"! Molly said.

Hermione not wanting to hear bickering walked over to Harry.

"So what do you think about the new marriage law Harry"?

"I think it's a load of bullocks", said Harry. "This is the ministry's way of controlling everyone's lives as usual".

Everyone heard the Whistle blow from the Hogwarts Express stating its last call for people to board.

"We better go", said Hermione.

With that they all said their goodbyes.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny found their usual compartment and sat down. Harry and Ron decided to play a game of wizard's chess, while Hermione and Ginny talked about the marriage law.

"Hermione, who do you think they will pair you up with"? Asked Ginny

"I don't know". "I just hope its someone I know and not someone like Crabbe or Goyle".

Ginny shuttered at Hermione's comment.

"I completely forgot that we could be paired with a Slytherin. Said Ginny

Hermione noticed a blush on Ginny's face.

"Although, some of them aren't that bad looking". Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione playfully smacked Ginny.

"Ginny you're so bad"!

"Who do you want to be paired with"? Hermione asked Ginny.

"I'll never tell". Said Ginny playfully.

Hermione noticed Ginny's gaze was on Harry. Very interesting Hermione thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in seventh year was sitting in the Gryffindor common room awaiting professor McGonagall's arrival.

"Ginny, what are you doing here"? asked Neville.

"Well since I turn 17 in two months my parents decided to owl the Matchmaking Department and have my match settled". "I'll have at least two full months to get to know my betrothed", said Ginny. "I'd give anything to have two months", said Seamus. "How can you get to know someone in one month"? He continued. "That's four weeks of being uncomfortable".

"Then in one more week we have to…well you know what". Said Neville.

"Neville, how are you going to be intimate with your wife, if you can't even say sex"? Said Ginny, while looking at Hermione and rolling her eyes.

"Can everyone just SHUT UP, I think I'm going to be sick". Said Ron. "Where in the hell is McGonagall"? "You'd think she would be here by now".

"MR. WEASLEY, 5 points from Gryffindor for using profanity and my name in the same sentence".

"Now I need everyone to pay attention, I am only going to say your name, and the name of your betrothed once"! Said McGonagall.

"Dean Thomas, you are to marry Susan Bones."

Hermione noticed a blush in Susan's cheeks. Dean smiled shyly at her.

"Neville Longbottom, you are to marry Padma Patil."

Padma gasped, and Neville's eyes seemed to notice something interesting on the floor.

"Seamus Finnegan, you are to marry Lavender Brown."

"Ronald Weasley you are to marry Parvati Patil."

Hermione couldn't believe what happened next. The Statement Ron made about throwing up… well he wasn't lying. He threw up all over Parvati's shoes.

Parvati jumped up yelling, "Ron you idiot'! "Did you have to throw up on me"?

"I'm sorry", said Ron.

"Miss Patil, will you please take Mr. Weasley and yourself upstairs and get cleaned up"? Said McGonagall. "Now where was I"? "Oh yes".

"Ginny Weasley, McGonagall paused for a minute and then said, "Remus Lupin".

"Oh my God", said Ginny. Hermione noticed her disappointment .

"It's ok Ginny". Hermione picked Ginny's hand up and held it. "Professor Lupin isn't too bad".

"I know Hermione." "I was just hoping it would be someone else". "I'll be ok, I promise". Ginny finished.

"Harry Potter is to marry Luna Lovegood"

"WHAT"! said the entire room simultaneously

"Quiet please", said McGonagall. Last but not least,

"Hermione Granger is to marry Bill Weasley".

The last thing Hermione saw was her face getting closer and closer to the floor.

"Ugh…where am I"? Hermione noticed it was dark wherever she was.

"Your in the hospital wing Miss Granger".

Hermione heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"And you have a visitor". "Mr. Weasley, please do not stay too long".

"Ron, what are you doing here"?

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancé getting to know each other"?

"I am with my fiancé".

Finally able to see straight Hermione looked over at the person that she thought was Ron.

"Bill! What are you doing here"?

"I came as soon as I read the letter from the matchmaking Department". Said Bill. "When I got here they said you were in the hospital wing".

"What time is it"? asked Hermione.

"It's a quarter till midnight", replied Bill.

Wow I was out that long, Hermione thought.

After a few minutes of silence Bill put his head in his hands and said,

"Hermione, I knew I would be paired with someone". "Granted, I didn't think it would be you". "You and I have never really said more than a few words to each other". "But I have to say, that I am glad that it's you and not some complete stranger". Bill finished.

"I'm glad that you think that Bill". "But I want you to understand how I feel". Hermione's voice raised a little bit. "I'm being forced to marry a man who is in love with his ex-fiancé"! "A man who was forced to leave the love of his life by this stupid marriage law"! Yelled Hermione.

"Hermione, can't you see that I'm dying here"? "We are stuck with each other"! "Nothing can change that"! Bill yelled while throwing the chair across the room.

This was Hermione's breaking point. For the first time since the marriage law Hermione cried.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please RR.


	4. Chapter 4

Madam Pomfrey came rushing in as soon as she heard the crash. She noticed Hermione crying and immediately looked at Bill.

"Mr. Weasley, if you cannot control your temper I will be forced to throw you out"!

Bill hung his head in despair.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey". "It won't happen again".

"Good"! "Now fix this mess while I tend to Miss Granger".

"Miss Granger"? Said Madam Pomfrey soothingly. "Do you need me to fetch you a calming draught"?

"No madam Pomfrey". "I just got a little carried away with my emotions".

"Tsk, tsk". "I'd be more surprised if you weren't showing any emotion at all". "Now I'll just be in the other room if you need me".

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, but I'm fine".

With that Madam Pomfrey got up and headed towards Bill.

"I'll give you twenty minutes Mr. Weasley". "Miss Granger needs her sleep".

"Yes, I understand". "I won't be long".

Hermione sat in her bed listening to the conversation the two were having. She noticed as the mediwitch left, Bill just stayed behind the screen. She knew he was waiting for her to tell him it was okay to return.

With a deep breath Hermione said, "Bill, are you just going to stand there all night"?

Bill came around the screen and sat down in the chair closest to the bed.

"No, I was just making sure you were ready to see me".

"Look Bill", Hermione started.

"No Hermione, please let me say this". "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you". "I know your just as overwhelmed with this as I am".

"No Bill, I'm sorry". "I shouldn't of added fuel to the fire". "I knew you were upset about Fleur, and I was only thinking about myself". "I should've taken your feelings into consideration".

There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them. Finally Bill spoke up.

"So I guess we can consider this our first fight"? He said half-jokingly.

"Yeah you could say that". Hermione said with a smile.

"I guess we have to start somewhere". "I promise to control my temper in the future". Said Bill.

With the word future Hermione's thoughts turned to what her and Bill's future held. _Will they be able to get through all the heartache and drama, and actually be happy"? _

Hermione shook herself from her dazing and looked up to see Bill staring at her. She couldn't help but smile.

"I know, I'm wondering the same thing". Bill said as if he were reading her mind.

"Were you reading my mind Mr. Weasley"?

"No", he said with a smile. "I could just tell what you were thinking".

_He has a nice smile._ Thought Hermione. _And he's handsome!_

He was about 6'1", muscular, with a nice tan. No doubt from working in the hot sun of Egypt.

Hermione realized that she was staring longer than she should've, when she noticed Bill had a smirk on his face and a slight blush to his cheeks. She adverted her eyes towards her hands, which were currently laying in her lap.

To recover from her embarrassment she quickly thought up a question to ask him.

"Bill, what happens now"?

"Well", Bill said while standing up. "It's hard not to say the word rush since we only have a month before we get married". "But the way I see it, is we take one day at a time, and one step at a time". "And then we go from there".

Hermione sat there for a minute contemplating her next question, wondering if she should ask it or not. Finally getting her nerve up she asked.

"Bill, did Fleur get matched with someone from France"?

"No", Bill said sadly. "She was matched with someone from Bulgaria".

"Who"?

"Victor Krum".

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. "I can't believe it"!

"Yes, as I recall those were my exact words". "Well, maybe not my exact words, I had a few choice words that I won't repeat". "But you understand what I mean".

At that moment Hermione noticed the mediwitch standing In the doorway.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave". Said Bill. "I wouldn't want Madam Pomfrey to hex me for overstaying my welcome", he finished.

"I know", said Hermione. "There's just so much we need to discuss".

"Yes, but there isn't enough time tonight". "I'll owl you in a day or two to let you know when I can make it back here." "It shouldn't be too long until we can see each other again".

"Goodnight Hermione, and please take care of yourself".

"Goodnight Bill, I promise".

And with that Bill turned and left.


End file.
